SkekOk
Daniel Tiger is playing with O at the tree where O is eager to show off his many books and pulls a large stack off his bookshelf. When the books become too much for O to carry, they fall to the floor and Daniel helps him put them back where they go. SkekOk reads a story -- Dusty's Adventures in Dinosaur Land -- with Daniel as they sit in O's book reading nest. Daniel make-believes that they are playing with Dusty the Dinosaur. When Daniel and O get to the end of their book, the last page is missing. They work together to create their own end to the story as they pretend to be Dusty and his mother. Daniel and O sing together about friends helping each other. Daniel Tiger is excited about going to the library for story time and has to be reminded to calm down and buckle up on the Trolley. On the way, he and Dad Tiger stop to visit with King Friday and Prince Wednesday who join them on their trip to the library. The boys hop like frogs until they arrive at the library where they have to calm down. Inside the library, SkekOk shows Daniel a variety of books and Daniel make-believes that he is with all of the characters from each book. They decide to read a book called "Tigey the Adventure Tiger Saves the Day." As they read, Prince Wednesday has to be reminded to calm down so others can hear the story. After the story, everyone goes outside where they make up their own silly adventure story. Daniel Tiger are playing outside with a homemade Trolley when it starts to rain. SkekOk recognizes Daniel and O's disappointment and encourages them to make a new plan for the rainy day. The friends decide to have an inside Trolley adventure. Using various items found inside, Daniel and O create an indoor garden and beach. Unfortunately, they have difficulty deciding which one to visit first. Making a plan, they create a map to help them plan out their trip. Stopping first at the pretend garden, Daniel and O collect various foods before moving on to the pretend beach where they have a picnic and make-believe that they meet a sea creature. Using books of various colors, Daniel and O make a rainbow on the stairs -- the last stop on their trip. It's raining outside as Daniel Tiger and his classmates are planning a field trip to the library. As they enjoy circle time, the ceiling of their classroom begins to leak. With a bucket in place to catch the dripping water, circle time is moved to the block corner of the classroom. The rain stops but the class has missed Trolley which was their transportation to the library. Changing their plans, they decide to walk instead. Daniel make-believes that the flowers outside the library are reading books. Inside the library, fixing broken shelves is taking longer than expected so SkekOk has to cancel the class visit. Instead, the class returns to their classroom where they use their own books to make a library. Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Dark Crystal